


Giving Me Excitations

by SouldierToTheEnd



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Dubious Consent, Everyone Is Poly Because Avengers, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Humiliation, M/M, Multi, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-07
Updated: 2016-06-07
Packaged: 2018-07-12 23:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7128755
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SouldierToTheEnd/pseuds/SouldierToTheEnd
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony loses a bet and faces the consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Giving Me Excitations

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [this prompt](http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/20763.html?thread=51240475#t51240475) at avengerkink.

“You’re joking.” Tony refused to admit to himself that his mouth was open, gaping at a smirking Natasha.

“C’mon, Stark, you did tell me I get to decide your punishment,” she said nonchalantly, as if they were discussing something casual like the weather. But her brow was quirked and one corner of her mouth was lifted, almost against her will.

“Yeah, but I thought something like updating your tasers, o-or giving you massages!” Damn it, he was not blushing.

“All of which you’d do anyway, so it’s not really a punishment now, is it? Besides the whole bet was your idea.” At this she passed the gift bag she held in her hand to him. “Do you want to do it yourself? Or I can help you, seeing as you lack experience in this.”

Tony spluttered. “Of course I’ve done this before! I’ve done this loads of time!” He refused to look into the bag.

“Good.” Her grin widened. “I’ll be waiting here if you need me.”

He scampered off into his bathroom, slamming the door and trying not to remember that Natasha was sitting in his room, making sure he couldn’t make his escape.

He knew Natasha had a sadistic streak. But he never imagined that she’d make him do _this_.

Taking a deep breath, he dumped the contents of the bag out on the counter. The vibrator was sitting in its original packaging, just bought by the looks of it. The box wasn’t sealed though and only the toy was there, the purported charger and remote control missing. “Well that’s not ominous,” he muttered. It was tasteful, as far as butt plugs went: black silicone with a flared base and not intimidatingly big.

Okay, okay, he can do this. It was just a sex toy. He had used them before (on other people) and they were pretty self-explanatory.

He unbuttoned his pants and let them drop to his knees, grabbing the bottle of lube that was also in the bag. He coated his fingers with the slick and, before he could over think it, pressed them to his rim. He shivered at the coolness of the lube and cursed at his lack of foresight.

“You okay in there?” Natasha asked. Her tone sounded disinterested, like tricking your friend into shoving a toy up their ass was an everyday occurrence.

“Peachy,” he grumbled back.

He braced one forearm on the counter, widened his legs, and tried again. He circled his rim a few times, letting the lube warm up to his body temperature, and dipped the tip of one finger in. It was a strange feeling. He wasn’t sure if he enjoyed it, but also wasn’t sure if he disliked it. He pushed more fully in and tensed at the sensation of his walls being breached.

“Come on,” he whispered, agitated. He just wanted to get this all over with.

Tony froze at the sound of the door swinging open and kept his eyes lowered. He did not want to see Natasha taking in the sight of him, half over the counter, fingering himself.

He felt her move behind him and tap the hand on his backside. “Move.” He withdrew the finger and braced that hand against the surface. “You have to relax,” she said a moment later and she rubbed at his lower back soothingly. “Take some deep breaths for me.”

“I can’t believe you’re making me do this,” he said, his voice muffled by his face being pressed into sleeve of his shirt.

“Breathe in through your nose, out through your mouth.”

He followed her directions, matching his breathes to her slow ones. She kept massaging his skin, which was nice. Natasha can be an absolute angel when she wanted to. He sank down further into the counter as the tension left his body.

He tensed again when he felt her press into him, but with her soft murmurings managed to keep the anxiety down. She pushed one finger into him easily and after letting him adjust to it, moved it carefully inside him. “Better, isn’t it?” she said.

He grunted wordlessly.

She pressed another finger in.

By the time Natasha decided he was ready, he was ashamed to realize his dick was taking an interest, hardening. Tony had no doubt that she knew his body was getting physically aroused, but took pity on him and didn’t acknowledge it. In the mirror he could see her thoroughly coating the vibrator with lube. “Big breath,” she reminded him, and she pushed the plug in and twisted it until the entire length was engulfed.

“There.” She sounded pleased. “That wasn’t so bad.” And she slapped his ass cheek, hard. Tony jolted forward. “Let’s go to the living room and show everyone.”

“You’re evil.” Tony straightened up, feeling the object shift inside him, and pulled his pants up. He hesitated. “Uh, we’re gonna keep this confined to the Avengers’ rooms, right?” He didn’t even want to think of the team ordering him outside, to interact with his employees and shareholders, trying not to let anyone notice his awkward movements.

“As tempting as sending you out sounds, we’ll just keep this to the team this time.” With that she strode out of his rooms.

“This time,” he scoffed, and followed her.

It was a Tuesday afternoon, which generally meant the Avengers were all together, lounging around playing video games or watching bad TV. It started out as some bullshit team bonding exercise Tony avoided like the plague. But then it turned out the team was enjoying team bonding nights and Tony was feeling left out, so he might have cut back on some workshop time to join. Fury must be pleased.

They were all gathered in front of the television, sprawled over sofas and armchairs. Bruce sat at a table at the edge of the room, his attention on the scientific journals in front of him. Steve and Thor were captivated by a documentary on bears in Canada while Clint was distracted by a game on his tablet.

Clint looked up and grinned when he saw Tony and Natasha enter the room. “A little Russian birdie told me that it’s someone’s first time taking it up the ass.”

Tony flipped him off and said to Steve, “You know, I didn’t think you’d condone this kind of behavior.”

“You shouldn’t have challenged Nat in the first place,” he replied, not taking his eyes away from the program. “Why did you anyway? I thought you were supposed to be a genius.”

Tony glared at him. Okay, so maybe he got a little overconfident when the latest version of his suit was finished in time for a battle against Doombots. And he might have told Natasha that he could take down more bots than she could. And Nat might have totally crushed it.

“This entire thing is unnecessary,” he declared loudly.

“That’s nice, Tony,” Bruce said, eyes still glued to his papers.

“Anthony,” Thor boomed, “come sit with me and watch this splendid film of the most impressive beasts surviving the winter!” He moved to make enough space on the loveseat and patted the cushion invitingly.

Tony accepted his offer, trusting Thor more than the others at the moment. Natasha sat by Steve, smirking knowingly at him while Clint struggled to contain his giggles.

For fifteen minutes nothing happened. While he squirmed occasionally in his seat, unused to the pressure and the base of the plug making him feel unbalanced, the entire team paid no attention to him (though Thor would jostle his shoulder every time the narrator mentioned something about bears that Thor thought particularly fascinating).

Just as Tony was starting to get comfortable, thinking that he might get through the rest of the day with minimal shame, a small vibration starting from the base of the plug made him jump and elbow Thor in the ribs.

He looked up to see a highly amused Natasha, who shook her head and gestured at Steve. In Steve’s hands was a rectangular black device. “Huh,” he said, grinning at Tony’s expression, “so that’s what that button does.”

“What—” The vibration increased abruptly and Tony groaned in surprise. “Cap, I thought you’d—”

“You underestimate me again, Stark.” That was the best/worst thing about Steve: he wasn’t as prudish and shy as people expect a living legend from the 40s to be. Usually Tony was delighted in finding out the perversions Steve liked to indulge in. It was backfiring quite spectacularly on him.

Before Tony could form a smartass retort, Steve’s attention was back on the TV, a clear dismissal.

Then Thor said, “Anthony, I believe the entire team would appreciate if you would bring in some fine refreshments.”

“Yeah I want a Pepsi,” Clint said.

“Iced tea for me, please,” Bruce added.

Natasha gave him a Look.

“Sure, why not?” Tony muttered. He stood up unsteadily. Before he could head towards the kitchen, Thor grabbed the base of the plug through his pants, trying to withdraw it from his body.

“It refuses to move!” Thor exclaimed.

“Well yeah.” Clint rolled his eyes. “He has a tight, virgin ass.”

“Most impressive. Now retrieve our drinks!” And Thor smacked him right on the plug, causing it to shove forward and the vibrating tip to touch his prostate.

Tony yelped, stumbling and almost falling over to the floor. He twisted around to see Thor giving him a rather sheepish smile. He could hear snickering from the other Avengers.

“You all take this punishment thing way too far.”

“Like you wouldn’t have come up with something equally as humiliating,” Natasha said, rolling her eyes.

Okay. Point.

He came back with their drinks, walking carefully, doing his best to ignore the slowly increasing vibration that came in rhythmic pulses and made his cock harden again. He went around the room, passing the drinks, and when he stopped in front of Clint, the vibration peaked so quickly that he ended up sprawled in the archer’s lap, gasping from the intensity. “What the hell, Rogers,” he said, trying to reach to snap the control out of his hands, but Steve jumped off the couch, holding the control away from Tony.

“Nat, you come up with the best ideas,” Clint said absently, wrapping one arm around Tony’s waist. He hauled him up so that Tony was straddling his lap, facing him, and grinned at Tony’s stunned face. “He’s not as hard as he should be though.” Clint snaked his other hand down the back of Tony’s pants, grabbing the base, pushing it until it was angled right up at his sweet spot. He pulled it slightly out before thrusting it right back, the vibe hitting Tony squarely in his prostate.

Tony moaned, dropping his head onto Clint’s shoulder and arching his back.

“Yeah, that’s it.” Clint’s voice had roughened and Tony shivered at the sound of it. Tony gripped the back of the couch and bit down on his lip to smother any involuntary noises, holding on as Clint pulled the plug out and thrust it back in, always rubbing firmly against that spot, always making Tony squirm in desperation. Tony’s hips jerked, rubbing himself against Clint’s thigh, whining in protest every time the vibrator was being pulled away. This was intense. Too intense, he could almost reach for his release.

“You can’t come,” Natasha’s voice cut through, stopping Tony cold. Shit, they saw all of that. They saw all of that and now—

There were gentle fingers in his hair, kneading his scalp, and Tony let out the breath he was holding. The hand in his pants withdrew. His chin was gripped and his head moved so he could look directly at Clint. Clint gave him a soft smile. “Sorry, Tones, but I have to listen to what the lady says. Maybe another time.”

Tony was wobbly, so Clint helped push him from his lap and settle into the space between him and Natasha, in the seat that Steve had recently vacated. Tony was pretty sure that being stuck between two super spies just made his situation worse. Steve took the seat next to Thor and the control was still firmly in his hand. But instead of a mischievous look, Steve smiled sympathetically at him.

Great. The only thing worse than the entire team ganging up on him was when the team treated him like he was breakable and made of glass.

The vibrations were dialed back now and while they were still a constant presence, it didn’t make his cock jerk almost painfully. Instead it was more a teasing sensation, a reminder of pleasure that can crescendo and consume him. He shifted in his seat, trying to get comfortable, when it became clear that no one else was going torment him for the time being. He tried to ignore his stiff cock, swelled with unfulfilled need.

The documentary ended and, with Thor’s insistence, another one started right up, this time with killer whales. Bruce was still in his side of the room, working silently, looking as though he hadn’t paid any attention to the Avengers’ shenanigans.

Five minutes into the new movie and Bruce looked up, setting his pen down on the table and looking over to his teammates. He saw the bulge in Tony’s pants becoming smaller and sighed. “You should have put a cock ring on him,” he told Natasha.

“Et tu, Bruce?” Tony gasped melodramatically.

“It wouldn’t be a problem if someone hadn’t gotten carried away,” Natasha replied, glaring in Clint’s direction.

Clint shrugged. “How could I resist? He was making the best sounds.”

“With a cock ring Clint wouldn’t have to restrain himself. And we could have made Tony squirm much longer,” Bruce pointed out.

A sudden, intense increase in vibration cut off any reply Tony was about to made.

“I don’t know, he’s squirming pretty good right now,” Steve said over the sounds of Tony’s whimpers.

“I don’t like you second-guessing me, Bruce,” Natasha added. “My bet, my punishment.”

“It was just a suggestion,” Bruce said. “Something to take into account for the future.” He eyed Tony, who was trying to rub his ass against the cushion secretively and failing.

After a moment of stubborn silence, Natasha said, “Fine. You win, Bruce. Go ahead.”

“Excellent.” Bruce turned to face Tony more fully and took off his glasses. “Tony, unbutton your jeans and take yourself out into your hand.”

This time Tony had no compunctions about exposing himself to his team. He followed Bruce’s instructions without retort and groaned at the feeling of his hand encircling his engorged cock.

“Now do whatever you need to get yourself off. Steve, you can help of course.”

“Gladly,” Steve said.

Tony gave himself short, firm strokes, twisting at the tip. He panted as the vibrations became faster and more erratic. He grinded his hips against the sofa until vibrations reached his sweet spot directly. He shouted and bucked, shuddering as the pleasure reached its apex. All the tension escaped his body and he collapsed against the cushions.

“And there we have it,” Bruce said. He put his glasses back on, picked up his pen, and returned to his work.

The vibration lessened incrementally, his body jerking with the aftershocks of his orgasm, until it stopped completely. Tony groaned and let his head drop onto Natasha’s shoulder. He grimaced at the feel of sticky cotton against his stomach. “My shirt’s ruined,” he told her.

She patted his head. “You can buy another.”

After letting him relax against her for several minutes, Natasha stood up and dragged him up with her. She nudged him to follow her and stopped in front of Steve, who returned the control wordlessly, before going back to Tony’s room.

She pushed him so he’d lay on his stomach on the bed and undressed him. With his body properly relaxed, it was easier than before to pull the plug out of him, and she watched with some interest as his inner walls clenched in the toy’s absence.

She moved him onto his back and disappeared into the bathroom briefly, coming back with a damp cloth. “You were great,” she said as she cleaned up his stomach. “Even when you were nervous and trying to hide it, you were great. I was very impressed with you.”

“You were?” Tony said, his voice muffled by lethargy.

“Yes. Seeing you just lose yourself, forgetting we were there, and then not even caring we were there. You were beautiful.”

Tony smiled.

She helped him get settled against the pillows and pulled his covers over him. Then she laid next to him and massaged his scalp, watching as he drifted off.

Natasha couldn’t wait till the next time Tony decided to bet against her.

**Author's Note:**

> So this turned out dirtier and kinkier than I thought it would.
> 
>  
> 
> Uhh, check out [my tumblr](http://souldiertotheend.tumblr.com)! Heh.


End file.
